Beware of the Draven
by E13I7UI1411
Summary: Yep, the cliche 'Demigods go to Hogwarts' bit. But this time with a twist. While protecting the golden trio, people start going missing. Demigods and Wizards alike must join forces to take down this unknown evil. But with a horrifying prophecy weighing heavy on hearts and minds, will everyone make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:anything you recognize belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K rowling

I really need to learn to be careful what I wish for. When I was greeted by Apollo and told he would grant me a reasonable wish, I happily said that I didn't want to have to have any quests issued to me or my friends by the gods, an oracle, or a prophecy until I wished to complete one. Then I would think of the complexity level allowed for the quest. Apollo granted my request and I was on cloud nine. That is until, I realized how many loop holes there were. Only much too late did I realize that I should have requested that I don't have to face anything life threatening (monster wise) and receive no prophecies, or quests from anybody, and my friends got the same luxury. For once in my life, I, Annabeth Marie Chase, didn't have the upper hand. Not anymore. For I am currently on my way to London to fulfill a prophecy and complete a quest. A quest that was issued by a wizard named Dumbledore. I, along with Thalia, Reyna, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Percy, Rachel, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper have to protect Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Hermione Jean Granger and aid them in their task of defeating Voldemort. We don't want to let them know we are demi-gods, and until we are sure that they can all be trusted, we are going by aliases. Mine is martyr. Percy's is messiah, Leo's is pariah. Nico's is wanderer, Rachel's is prophet, Jason's is eagle, Reyna's is pirate, Hazel's is diamond, Piper's is enchantress, Frank's is soldier, Thalia's is arrow, and Calypso's is sorceress. Dumbledore, after hearing our stories, picked out our names. He is a rather interesting man. I look down and pet the neck of the horse I am riding. It is called a thesrtal. I read up on them before we left and found out that the more death you see, the more attractive the horses become. (AN: I made this up, but thought it would work to point out the wizards how much the demi-gods have went through) apparently monsters count as beings, for the horses are the most amazing creatures I have ever seen. I look up from my horse as we approach the ground. Waiting for us is a group of eleven people. Three adults, two twin boys about my age, and six children who look to be between the ages of sixteen and fourteen. As the horse lands, I jump of gracefully.

Igiiugiukgiyfiwyiefgiufgifguigfiugfi (that is going to be the only first person POV) oihououou

Harry looked up as he saw twelve figures approaching on skeleton horses. As the horses landed, a blonde wearing a shirt that said Camp Half-Blood and black yoga pants, jumped off the horse. The rest of the group however, took their time. The blonde had her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, and was surveying her surroundings, taking in everything. Finally the rest joined her. A boy wearing a matching shirt and green cargo shorts walked up to her and held her hand. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Excuse me. I have a couple of questions for you guys." She stated, trying to look firm but betrayed by the squeak in her voice. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You may each ask of us one question, but we are not guaranteed to answer." Hermione nodded.

"So I'll ask the obvious one then. What are your names?" asked Harry. The girl with curly hair and chocolate skin bit her lip. The one with caramel hair laughed. It sounded like the tinkling of bells.

"Have fun remembering them." she smirked, then looked at a Latino boy with curly hair for confirmation. He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Good job sunshine! Next we have to work on sarcasm. I don't think we'll have to work on insults though, considering you have absolutely no problem insulting me." she slapped him upside the head.

"Don't call be sunshine you runty charbroiled noodle." He laughed.

"Noodle sweetie? Is that the best you have?" harry cleared his throat to interrupt the couples banter.

"Umm…names please." The blonde sighed.

"We can't tell you. At least not yet. We have to make sure there aren't any spies in the order. You have to understand, if our enemies knew we were here, unprotected, it would be catastrophic. Trust me, if you think that you have many things wanting to kill you, you have nothing on us." She said gesturing to the boy with black hair and green eyes beside her. "But don't worry. Dumbledore, after hearing our stories in great detail, gave us each names that he thought…suited us." Lupin looked rather affronted.

"I think the order can provide significant protection for you." He stated coolly. But the one with curly hair holding hands with the Asian boy laughed, but it was humorless.

"Trust me, what we face you never dream of in your most horrifying day dream. Life for us in America is much worse than for you here. We being born is dooming us to a life of one to no parents. At least for half-bloods here you get to actually live with your magical parent. They celebrate your birth instead of regretting your birth! Our sole purpose in life is to be hunted by monsters. How many of times have you died? How many of you have to stay at your school year round because you no longer have a home to return to? How many friends have you seen die? How many times were your parents abusive because of powers you had no control over? When was the last time you felt safe? How many funerals have you held for friends? How many times do you relive causing an evil monster coming alive, and knowing that if you hadn't been born neither would he? How many times has your mother called you a demon child? Telling you that she regretted your birth? How many times?" the girl was cry by now. Harry couldn't believe it. The girl turned to her companions.

"Raise your hand if you have to live at your school year round, you will have to when we return, or if you did in the past?" all but a girl with brown braids, the boy with black hair from earlier, a girl with curly red hair,and "Sunshine" raised their hands. Ron's mouth dropped.

"Why?" he asked in pure shock. The gothic looking boy opened his mouth to answer when a taller girl wearing a purple shirt and for some reason a gold breastplate slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Is this your one question?" he nodded quickly. She sighed and gestured to the blonde to start. It was apparent that the others looked up to her and the one with the black hair.

"I no longer live year round, but I ran away when I was seven years old. My father was never around and my step mother didn't want be to infect her normal children with my strangeness. She didn't care that spiders attacked me every night in my bed. Told me not to scream. Said it scared my precious step brothers." She spat out bitterly. "But things are better now." Next was a girl with spiky black hair and eyes the same color as a blonde boy in the back.

"My mom was an unstable alcoholic. I thought she had killed by two year old brother, so I ran away and met up blondie and helped her get to camp safely. She died in a car wreck, and I couldn't care less." Then the curly haired boy who was dating "Sunshine."

"I…let's just say my mother died. The foster homes aren't the nicest." Suddenly he girl with the braids, one of few who didn't raise her hand for staying year round, flung her arms around him.

"That fire wasn't your fault repai- uh I mean pariah." She stated firmly. "Pariah" gestured for the gothic boy behind him to go.

"My moronic uncle killed my mom in an explosion that was meant to kill me for merely existing." He stated with a cold look in his eyes. All of the Americans flinched as thunder rumbled overhead. The girl with curly hair slapped him and turned up to the sky.

"Ignore my older brother mi lord! Please don't smite him for his insolence." She shouted. The thunder stopped. "Thank you uncle! Anyway, I believe it's eagle's turn." The blonde boy shrugged.

"Same reason as my sister." The punk girl smirked and slung an arm around his shoulder.

" _Older_ sister. And he was the two year old I thought she had killed. Turned out he was kidnapped by our dads wife." Hermione looked between them. she could see the resemblance. They had the same jaw, face shape, and eyes. but the blonde looked older by two or three years. The girl in the weird clothing cleared her throat.

"I killed my dad and co-run my school so… I kinda have to live year round." The Latino laughed at the wizard's disturbed faces.

"You're scaring them RARA." The blonde boy and the green eyed boy gulped and backed away from him.

"Oh you've done in now pariah!" eagle exclaimed. "Blondie" turned to the wizards and whispered.

"Those are her initials. She hates her name. it belonged to her father, and well, as I'm sure you gathered they didn't have the best relationship." Suddenly they heard _hiss_ and saw pariah pinned against a building by a silver knife through his shirt. It was a centimeter away from his neck. Her gulped And carefully extracted the knife.

"Pity I missed." She sighed. Pariah laughed nervously.

"Considering I blew up your school, I'm not sure if you're joking or not." Blondie sighed.

"We're getting off topic. Basically the universe hates us. Now back to Harry's question about our names. I'm martyr." Next was the boy with green eyes.

"Messiah Jackson." Then was the Asian boy.

"Solider Zang." Then the curly haired one.

"Diamond Levesque." Then the beautiful one with the braids.

"Enchantress." Then the two blue eyed siblings.

"Eagle Grace."

"Arrow." Then diamonds brother.

"Wanderer Di Angelo." Then it was the pariah and sunshine.

"Pariah."

"Sorceress." Then the redhead who had so far been silent.

"Prophet Dare." Everyone looked at RARA expectantly. She scowled.

"Pirate." She muttered. Messiah burst out laughing.

"From when you spent that time on a pirate ship? Oh those dudes were awesome. Whatever happened to them?" he asked. Pirate was seething.

"It's all your fault that I was captured by them in the first place!"

"You helped to turn me into a guanine pig!"

"And I would gladly do it again! I still have the recipe memorized. Besides, if you hadn't been so stupid, it would have never worked."

"I was thirteen!" then he tilted his head to the side in thought. "You know, I'm having déjà vu of a similar conversation with your sister when she kidnapped me." wanderer laughed.

"Hylla kidnapped you as well?" he asked. Messiah nodded.

"ANYWAY!" Hermione interrupted loudly. "I want to ask my question. How old are you?" this seemed like and easy enough question to harry. Apparently the Americans didn't agree. Arrow, wanderer, sorceress, and diamond groaned.

10987654123456890pljtsdxcbdyf976vrx627x6rx196r76f7fguygvouyg8f8f8og8uhuduegtoyrjehre

Hazel hated this question. She really did. She felt fourteen, but in reality she was much, much older. Thalia decided to take the lead.

"Eagle is seventeen, martyr is seventeen, messiah is sixteen soon to be seventeen, Pirate is seventeen, soldier just turned seventeen last week, pariah is sixteen, prophet is seventeen, and enchantress is sixteen to be seventeen in September." Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"What about the rest of you?" asked George. Thalia sighed.

"I'm not sure. I should be about twenty, but my growth was messed up when my father turned me into a tree. And I haven't aged sense I was sixteen, so I guess I'm sixteen. But even then, I wasn't quite sure that I was sixteen. Wanderer should be about eighty five, sense he was born in 1932, but I think he is about fifteen. Diamond's birthday is December something or other, but she died when she was thirteen. So I guess she should be about fourteen, but it depends on when she was resurrected. Also she may not age on her birthday. So we think she's fourteen. Sorceress is…umm… we have no idea. She was immortal before she was trapped on an island for decades, and now she's not so…let's just say her birthday is the day L-Pariah rescued her, so like August 29th or something? So she will be turning seventeen in august." Thalia explained. Suddenly Neville ran forward.

"Wait you guys are the seven!" he exclaimed. The seven paled.

"N-Neville how did you…?" asked Percy before trailing off as something clicked. "You're one of us." Neville frowned.

"Not really. My mums mum was Ceres. I live at Camp Jupiter in the summer." He explained sadly then got excited again as he realized who he was talking to. "You guys are my heroes! Aw, who am I kidding? Back home you are everyone's hero!" Annabeth wanted to deny it sooo badly, but she knew it was true.

"I cannot believe I didn't recognize you…Pirate and Soldier! I mean, you to run the camp!" by now Neville realized that all of the wizards were staring at him. He blushed and pulled Luna up to say hi. She was Annabeth's half-niece after all. Her dad was a child of Athena, but after his wife died became quite loopy. Annabeth squinted at the girl in front of her.

"Legacy?" she asked. Luna nodded.

"Yep…auntie." She giggled. Annabeth smiled. Lupin raised his hand.

"May I ask my question now Mr. Jackson?" he asked. Percy grinned and Hazel snorted. The day Percy becomes a teacher, is the day the world ends. "How are you twelve related?" Percy took a deep breath.

"Well, wanderer, arrow, eagle, and diamond are all my cousins. Wanderer and diamond are half siblings same with arrow and eagle. I'm dating martyr who is my niece, yes I know that sounds bad. Pariah is my nephew, sorceress is his girlfriend and his grandmother but she would refer to him as a first cousin twice removed. I think enchantress and eagle are cousins, but they're dating. Diamond and solider are dating but they're-

"Okay I get it you sick, sick people!" exclaimed Hermione. The demi-gods laughed.

"Where we come from, that is completely normal. As long as you are not siblings, it is perfectly fine." Hazel explained. Hermione nodded uneasily. "Okay next is Neville who will hopefully ask a quick question." Neville nodded.

"Why did only some of you give your last names?" hazel smiled, glad for an easy question.

"If we didn't give our last names, it's because we think that they can be used to track us, we don't have one, or we don't use one. Okay Luna, go!"

"How do you do on this fine day?" hazel giggled.

"Very fine thanks. Okay one more question because this is taking forever. Ginny what do you want to know?"

"How come prophet and sorceress aren't wearing a purple or orange camp shirt like the rest of your group?" she asked. And Ginny had a good point. While most of the group wore their respective groups' shirt, Rachel and calypso didn't. Rachel was wearing a pair of ripped shorts, an orange tank-top, brown sandals, and a white treble clef necklace. Calypso was wearing an outfit similar to the one Leo rescued her in; a white tee-shirt, blue jeans, brown sandals, rainbow bangles, and a crystal hanging off a chain. Now that hazel looked around it seemed painfully obvious to her. Even though she had on a denim jacket over her shirt, it was unbuttoned, you could see the purple peeking out from behind Reyna's breastplate, Pipers shirt was obvious and the off white shawl did not hide the camp shirt that was tucked into high-waisted shorts covered in white Aztec print. Annabeth and the boys didn't have anything covering their shirts. Even Thalia had a shirt visible through a leather jacket, and she had barely been at the camp for a year. Hazel was feeling very embarrassed and started fanning her face slightly. She knew what it felt like in school to be the odd one out. Rachel however, was taking it in stride.

"That's because we're not half-bloods. I'm a mortal who was gifted with magic by a pureblood. I cannot do magic like them, and mortals aren't allowed in their camp. I was special. I go to a finishing school year-round, so I'm staying here for a limited time. My father would kill me after my mother disowns me if I don't show." She explained. Hermione seemed annoyed.

"So you are a wizard. If you were born with powers, then you are like them." she insisted with fire in her eyes. Hazel assumed that she didn't like to be called a muggle. Rachel looked at her in amusement.

"Umm…no. I'm a mortal who happens to be a seer now." Ron snorted.

"Oh, so you're like our divination teacher. She's a "seer" as well." Rachel's face turned as red as her hair and she started to tap her blue hair brush against her thigh in an almost violent fashion.

"I am a real seer and I can prove it." Then she did her whole oracle thing turning green, yada, yada, yada. Needless to say, the brits were impressed and Ronald was cowering behind Hermione who rolled her eyes at his cowardly antics.

"Anyway," said Rachel getting back on topic, "sorceress isn't wearing a shirt because she doesn't belong to a camp either. She's a pureblood, but not an extremely powerful one- don't start with me princess you know it's true!" Rachel added when calypso opened her mouth. Hazel sniffed in distaste and looked away from the titan's daughter. While Reyna, Jason, Piper, and Leo were on good terms with her, the rest weren't. When asked why they were being so cold towards the girl, Annabeth and Percy divulged one small bit of info about Tartarus. Ever sense, those who knew Percy and Annabeth best were mad. Poor Piper was torn between her friend and boyfriend, and her other two friends. She eventually sided with Jason and Leo, but she was coldest out of calypso's four supporters. Reyna on the other hand, quickly warmed up to her. They both understood the pain on seeing loved ones snatched away, and feeling as though you would be eternally lonely.

Oudiufw8oyqgfoygo8gefiuipugpufgpiugfwp9ugpgfpwugp7uyg7wgfp9q8gv98ewgc7b7t8f07g807t

Harry would probably need a steak knife to cut the tension. It was obvious that most of the group was giving sorceress the cold shoulder, but he had no idea why. Clearly enchantress felt it to, so she spoke up in a calming voice.

"Why don't we go by our school supplies?" she suggested. Harry suddenly felt the strange urge to do whatever she said. Her presence reminded him of a veela's, but he knew she wasn't one. Oh she was pretty enough, but her features didn't match. Either way, he found his group walking almost robotically to Flourish and Blots. He had to get to the bottom of the strangeness behind the Americans.

 **AN: sorry if that was too long, I couldn't find a place to stop. I know I need to update, but I was at the beach and wanted to spend time with living things, not a laptop. Anyway, I promise to update soon.**

 **Next chapter: the demi-gods buy there school supplies (including wands yay!), Percy realizes that he never told his mom he was leaving, Hermione starts to research the mysterious Americans, Ginny becomes determined to find out what happened to Annabeth's cousin, and harry wants to know how Hazel and Leo came back from the dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron simply could not wrap his head around the Americans. He could handle all sorts of weird. His best friend was the boy who lived after all. Sure, he thought the whole died and came back to life thing was sort of weird, but it reminded him of the three brothers a bit. And the family dating each other was weird, but he thought he remembered something Hermione told him about a guy marring his step-daughter so maybe it was cultural there? No, what he really didn't understand was how their families could be so horrible to them. friends were amazing, but sometimes drifted apart. Rather often actually. But family was supposed to last for ever. He and his brothers fought constantly, and he often wished he was an only child. But when he really needed them they were there for him. And what was with them all only having one parent? Why did their parents leave them? Ron simply didn't understand. It made him start to wonder about Harry's home life. He knew that his relatives hated anything magical, but he didn't realize what extent of hatred could be reached over something as trivial as that. as they approached the sign for Flourish and Blotts Diamond tried to read it.

"Foothills dun Brats?" she asked confused. Pariah and Messiah burst out laughing. She crossed her arms in annoyance. "If you're so smart, so read it." Pariah and Messiah paled.

"Shortfalls bid Unto?" he asked. Messiah shrugged.

"Uh…I think it says Shortfalls it Bound?" martyr laughed. Messiah pouted. "Why are you laughing? You can't read either." That shut her right up. Ron was lost. These kids couldn't read? Lupin cleared his throat.

"You guys never learned how to read?" he asked in his gentle professor voice. Pirate sniffed.

"Of course we can read. All of us except sorceress, prophet, and soldier have dyslexia. We can read just fine in our first langue." She said heatedly. Lupin blinked.

"Umm, okay. What is your first langue?" he asked.

"Everyone wearing a purple shirt's first langue is Latin, but ja-eagle also speaks Greek. Everyone in an orange shirt's first langue is Greek, but Messiah also speaks Latin." She explained. Ron found that odd, but didn't say anything.

"Well the sign says Flourish and Blotts, it's a book store." Hermione explained. Martyr squealed excitedly.

"I love exploring a new bookstore or library!" she exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. Great. Another Hermione. Said girl raced up and pulled martyr by the wrist into the store. At first contact, martyr's other hand went to something attached to her waist. Ron couldn't believe he didn't see it before. It looked like a knife, then a baseball bat, but as he looked closer he realized it was an ivory sword. Clearly Harry saw it to.

"Why does your girlfriend have a sword?" he hissed at messiah. Messiah hesitated, then looked at arrow and diamond with a pleading look. Diamond walked up to Ron, while arrow walked up to Harry.

"You didn't see a sword. All you saw was martyr scratch her hip." They said simultaneously then snapped their fingers. Ron's brain felt fuzzy for a couple minutes.

"Yes, how silly of me. There was never a sword." Ron stated dreamily. Harry nodded in agreement.

"My mistake. She was simply scratching her hip." Ginny looked horrified.

"What did you do to them?" she whispered. Arrow shrugged.

"Nothing big. Or harmful." Ron shook his head.

"Why are we still outside? He asked.

Iuviiyguygxot ofi7tx 987t987tn7n69x7nt087znf7t08 fief oiqhfpu32g[ucgppfq9ugp29gf

Rachel walked the brightly colored alley later, trying to ignore the nagging sense of worry she felt. After all, all they had left to do now was get wands. What could go wrong? Of course, she should have known by now that plenty could go wrong _. I wish that we walk in, all get wands, and go to the safe house without a problem_. _Well, not the brits of course. That would be silly._ She thought. Sighed as they approached a sign that said Ollivander's, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She knew that the wizards didn't mean to open old wounds, but she just didn't find it fair. She didn't get wands, powers, camp shirts. But she knew that these things all came with a price. War. Death. Fear. All heavy prices for kids to bear. The tinkling of a bell brought her out of her thoughts. She realized that the others had already entered. Blushing slightly, she scurried inside.

"Ah, what have we here? Students needing wands? But you are much older than regular first years, hmm?" asked the rather creepy old man eyeing the weapons strapped to the demigods. "I must ask before I assist you further however, that you leave your weapons over in that corner." He added. Rachel's eyes widened.

"What weapons?" asked Percy hopefully. The man, probably Ollivander, scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't insult my intelligence. I can see through the mist." Annabeth sighed.

"Fine. You heard the man. Weapons in the corner. All of them." the demigods groaned. And one by one removed their weapons.

Iugfoypiugpygipiuyvpiuvpiuvpiyvp8yvpyvpyvpyvpiyvpivypipuivpiuvpiviuvpivpivoiyvoyvivovouyv

Hermione was fearful at this point. Weapons? As in plural? She watched in morbid fascination as the deadly pile grew. First martyr tossed over her ivory sword, then messiah tossed in a pen, then arrow with a spear, a bracelet, a bow, some arrows, and three knives, enchantress with a knife, pirate with a camping knife, a whistle, a dagger, and a spear, diamond with a long sword, soldier with a bow, some arrows, and a pocket knife, pariah (reluctantly) with a tool belt, eagle with a coin, wanderer with a dark sword, and prophet with a blue hairbrush. A hairbrush? How was that a weapon? And also what about the bracelet, coin, whistle, and pen? There were so many unanswered questions about the half-bloods.

Vuyviuvouyvoyvuivoyvouyvouyvouyvouvyovyouvyouyvouvyoyvouyvoyyovouvyuovouyouyvouy

Rachel ignored the weird looks she was getting from counting a hairbrush as a weapon. Hey, if it could stop a titan, then it should count!

"Right so who wants to go first? How about the young lady in the white?" suggested Ollivander. Calypso quickly stepped forward, and had all sorts of measurements done on her. Finally she was handed a wand.

"Cedar wood with coral core." Calypso gave it a little wave, but nothing happened. Ollivander quickly snatched it away.

"Ebony wood with dragon heartstring core." Again nothing happened.

"Laurel wood with Veela hair core." When she waved it a window exploded. Wand after wand was tried, but to no avail. Until…

"Cherry wood rougarou hair core." This time when she waved it, the dead flowers in hanging pots along the wall bloomed vibrantly. Ollivander beamed.

"Yes, yes. Perfect. Now let's see…" he consulted an old notebook. "Yes, here it is! This very rare wand wood creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind." He recited. "Now as for your core. It is usually associated with dark arts, but it should work fine for you." He then turned to Annabeth.

"Your turn." And the process repeated until he found the right wand.

"Beech wood and dragon heartstring." When she waved it the wands soared around the room before landing much more neatly on the shelf.

"Let's see. Ah yes. The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. You must be very wise my dear. Now as for dragon heartstring, it's a sturdy core, but not loyal." Then it was Reyna's turn.

"Aspen wood and basilisk horn." Silver and gold sparks erupted from the end as soon as she touched the wand. "Very good. Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding charmwork. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself The Silver Spears, was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. In my experience, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries. And…I'm sorry, but I've seem to have misplaced my notes on basilisk horn." Reyna shrugged, not caring. Next was Leo.

"Cypress wood and kelpie hair." Leo waved it and a bag of chips appeared.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. Ollivander on the other hand looked sad.

"Cypress wood picks those who will sacrifice their life and die noble deaths." He explained gently. Clearly he expected this to shock us or make us tremble or something. Leo shrugged.

"Been there, done that." Ollivander looked gobsmacked.

"B-but…huh?" he spluttered. Leo laughed and grinned impishly.

"I already died to save my friends. And enemies. And the whole world. I used a potion to come back to life. And before you ask, no we cannot and will not share the recipe." Leo smirked. No words. There are simply no words for Leo's stupidity. Maybe it's a medical condition?

"There's a potion that can bring back the dead?" harry asked hopefully. Hazel sighed and shot a glare at Leo.

"No. pariah was just joking. Forget he said anything." She said sharply. Harry started to protest, but Thalia raised a hand to silence him.

"We have been forbidden to make it. It comes with a hefty price. Do you know how many times I had to hear my mistress complain about her brother complaining?" this seemed to distract the wizards.

"Your mistress?" asked Ginny confusedly. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Mistress: a woman in a position of authority or control. The female form of master. I serve her until the day I die. I'm currently her lieutenant, the highest rank among her girls." Ginny looked disgusted. As did Harry and Hermione.

"So you're her slave? That's sick!" Ginny exclaimed. Thalia's eyes hardened. As did Annabeth's, Percy's, and Nico's.

"It is an _honor_ to serve milady! Do _not_ insult me and those who _died_ for her by calling us mere slaves."

"Two of Lady A's girls died trying to save her." Stated Annabeth coolly.

"I watched them both die in front of my eyes." Percy said coldly.

"One was my sister! She was only twelve!" growled Nico.

"So please, don't insult their memories." Thalia finished, crossing her arms. While the wizards still believed it was wrong, they didn't dare say anything. Frank cleared his throat.

"Well…um I'd like to get my wand now please." He said awkwardly. Ollivander blinked.

"Yes, yes…of course right this way." And the process started all over again.

"Hazel wood and white river monster spine core. Give it a wave." Frank did so, and a burst of water came out the end. Ollivander clapped his hands.

"Yes…let's see _._ A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper. And as for the core, it's best for charms and produces spells that are forceful yet elegant." Wow. That wand seemed perfect for Frank. He was so gentle, but his father was the war god, so he knew how to take charge. He never lost his temper. Next went Piper.

"Willow wood and horned serpent horn." Piper waved and an amazing song filled the room. Rachel couldn't tell what it was, for there were no words, but she felt great comfort upon hearing it.

"Beautiful my dear. Simply beautiful. Now as for what your wand means. Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. as for your core. They are usually attracted to people who have the power to either speak to snakes, or in your case, control others using their voice. Wands with this core will warn their owners of danger by emitting a musical note." Ollivander explained. Piper blushed. Rachel knew her fatal flaw was insecurity. Basically telling a whole room your fatal flaw was embarrassing. Jason quickly stepped forward to get his wand.

"Laurel wood and dittany stalk core." Jason waved his, and purple sparks came out the end. Ollivander smiled.

"Lets see… It is said that a laurel wand cannot perform a dishonorable act, although in the quest for glory (a not uncommon goal for those best suited to these wands), I have known laurel wands perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic. Laurel wands are sometimes called fickle, but this is unfair. The laurel wand seems unable to tolerate laziness in a possessor, and it is in such conditions that it is most easily and willingly won away. Otherwise, it will cleave happily to its first match forever, and indeed has the unusual and engaging attribute of issuing a spontaneous lightning strike if another witch or wizard attempts to steal it. again, I seem to have misplaced what dittany stalk means in my notebook…yes…but if the properties…mixed with zephyr…" Ollivander trailed off. Rachel smirked. An honorable wand that causes lightning to shoot out the end. How fitting. Rachel zoned out while Percy (Ash wood and thunderbird tail feather 'ah yes ash often chooses brave and courageous ones while thunderbird chooses powerful ones'), Thalia (Ebony wood and jackalope antler 'ebony wood often picks stubborn ones who are confident, while jackalope picks free spirits'), Hazel (Pear wood and unicorn tail hair 'pear wood always pick warm hearted and kind ones…unicorn tail hair is very loyal. Very loyal indeed.') and finally Nico (pine wood and phoenix feather 'pine wood is usually picked by mysterious ones, who are often perceived as loners. Phoenix feather means you are rather powerful') all got wands. She was happy when it was finally done. They had been here for two hours, and she was tired of standing. They all payed for their wands and were about to leave when a green light filled the small room. It seemed to come from the back of the store. Rachel felt a strange pull towards the pulsing light, and slowly opened the door. A silver wand zipped out and flew straight into Rachel's hand. The odd light stopped. Ollivander looked shaken.

"This wand has clearly chosen you Miss?"

"D-dare."

"Well, it has chosen you Miss. Dare, and it will not be ignored." Rachel was shocked.

"But…I-I'm not a witch. I'm a regular mortal. I can't stay here! My father would…disown me or something if I run away!" Rachel exclaimed. How could she have powers? The others did because they were demigods, so why did she? Percy sensed her total freak out (who didn't?) and flung an arm around her shoulder.

"So what's prophets wand mean?" he asked casually. Rachel sent him a grateful smile. He was the only one who knew that her dad sometimes…took his punishments too far. Ollivander cleared his throat.

"Yes…now where…here we go. This unusual and highly attractive wand wood was greatly in vogue in the nineteenth century. Demand outstripped supply, and unscrupulous wandmakers dyed substandard woods in an effort to fool purchasers into believing that they had purchased silver lime. The reasons for these wands' desirability lay not only in their unusually handsome appearance, but also because they had a reputation for performing best for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency, mysterious arts both, which consequently gave the possessor of a silver lime wand considerable status. As for the core, it's Thestral Tail hair. That's very rare. So all in all, you got an extremely rare wand. Are you a seer my dear?" he asked politely. Rachel nodded. She had gone into shock. No. Impossible. Lying. No. thoughts were running over and over in her head. Rachel now knew the meaning of 'Be careful what you wish for' she had wished that everyone would get a wand and leave. She hadn't meant herself!

Yybyboyboboyboyboyboyb

Arriving at the Grimuald Place, Harry wondered how diamond came back to life. Pariah had mentioned a potion, but Diamond had said it was illegal and seemed against it. so surely that wasn't how she was brought back to life. He decided to corner her, and find out. diamond was sharing a room with enchantress, Hermione, Ginny, and sorceress. Originally, arrow was staying in that room, and sorceress was staying in the other room, but martyr made it clear that she did not want to stay in a room with the other girl. So, they switched arrow and martyr, but arrow calmly stated that she wasn't responsible for anything that happened to sorceress. It was finally decided that sorceress would stay with enchantress, diamond, Hermione, and Ginny. Diamond wasn't thrilled, but said something about understanding the need for a second chance. Hermione was taking Prophet, Pariah, Enchantress, Sorceress, and Soldier on a tour of the house, Messiah, the twins, Neville, Luna, and Pirate had gone down to the creek, Ginny, and Ron were showing Eagle how to play Quidditch, Arrow and Wanderer had gone outside to spar, and Martyr had wondered off in search of a library. Diamond had gone off to change before joining Martyr. She should be done by now. He approached the room and knocked twice.

"Come in British wizard." Diamond called through the door. Harry opened the door and slowly entered the room. Diamond was sitting on a bed in a white nightgown with little blue hearts. In her hand was a cell phone with an orange and white zig-zag stripe case.

"How did you know it was someone from London?" he asked in awe. She smiled slightly.

"None of my friends knock." Harry chuckled slightly.

"You know, technology doesn't work around magic." Diamond giggled and hit the power button and typed in 0-8-1-8. The screen of an old black and white movie popped up.

"Then why am I watching this?" she asked. "We cannot usually use modern technology, because it attracts monsters. But it appears your magic protection spell thingy jams the monsters signals." Harry was confused. Why did they always refer to them as monsters? Was it because America's version of Deatheaters so horrible that they weren't human? He knew that Bellatrix and Voldemort defiantly weren't.

"What are you watching?" he asked curiously.

"Tarzan Escapes. It came out when I was eight, and I had just made my tenth sale. My mom was happy, and nobody had yet realized what a freaky demonic deadly cursed witch I was." Harry's eyes darkened. He could relate to being called a freak. He'd never been called demonic deadly or cursed though.

"My relatives called me freaky as well. I can relate. But why were you called demonic deadly and cursed?" harry suddenly realized how insensitive he sounded. "I'm sorry. I over stepped my boundaries didn't I?" but diamond shook her head.

"It's fine. I- have you ever heard of someone getting a-a special power? Like special even for magical people? Well that happened to me. I can control precious medals. My mom was thrilled, it made quite a bit of money. But by the eleventh sale, bad things started to happen to anyone who had bought my jewels. They died. I killed so many people, before I turned ten. My mother said I was demonic, a demon sent from the underworld to torment her. She said everyone I got close to died, and…well I think you understand why I'm called cursed." She explained. Harry felt an extreme amount of empathy for the girl. "Any more questions?" harry nodded.

"Just one. Why are you in a nightgown? It's only two in the afternoon." Diamond sighed

"Jet lag. I'm still on San Francisco time, despite the fact that I've been all over the world. So to me, it feels like six a.m. I want nothing more than to sleep, but I promised Anna-martyr that I'd meet her in the library." She stated sadly.

"Hey diamond?" diamond looked up.

"Yes Harry?" she asked.

"How did you…never mind. You know what? You take a nap. Dinner will be ready by five, and I can cover for you with Anna." Diamond's eyes widened.

"I shouldn't have said that. Please don't say anything." Pleaded Diamond. Harry out on a look of mock hurt.

"You don't trust me?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip. Diamond blushed and shook her head.

"I trust you. But I want my friends to trust me. I cannot tell you. At least not yet. Thank you though. For covering with Martyr." Harry smiled and wished her good night. He gently closed the door behind him, and came face to face with Enchantress. She had shed her sweater, and now her brown hair was done in two low buns. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you come out of my room?" she asked.

"I was visiting Diamond." He replied nervously.

"So, trying to make a move on her?" Harry's face grew red.

"What? of course not!" he sputtered in shock. To his surprise, enchantress started laughing.

"It's cool, I'm just teasing you. I know you don't have a thing for Diamond, and she doesn't have a thing for you. But, I'm assuming you two'll make good friends. Can you let me through though? The house tour was boring me half to death, and I need to grab my swimsuit. I don't get to go swimming often. Eagle, Diamond, Arrow, and Wanderer have this phobia about water." Harry swiftly moved aside. The brunette entered her room as Harry slipped off to the library. He entered to find the blonde neck deep in books.

"Hey Anna." He greeted. Before he even finished his greeting, he found a sword pressed against his neck.

"Never. Call. Me. Anna. Ever. That last person to call me that was the victim of a prophecy that ended in his death, nobody but him can call me Anna. And how did you figure that out anyway?" she demanded.

"Diamond started to say your name before she cut herself off. I was told to tell you that she won't be coming down to the library. Says she feels like it's still six a.m. and wants to sleep. But I'm not surprised. It must've been a long flight." Anna nodded absentmindedly, now distracted. Harry looked at what she was researching.

"Why are you looking at Boston records?" he asked confused.

"My cousin…never mind. Thanks for letting me know about Diamond though. I'll be sure to tell her what I found after dinner. I better get back to it." harry took this as his que to leave. Running a hand though his hair, he decided to join Ron and Ginny outside. Taking a deep breath, he plastered a smile on his face, and entered the blinding sunlight.

Ygiyiygiyviviviyviyviviviyviviyviyvi

Hermione sighed with relief as the American's scattered of to do who knows what. enchantress had left a while ago, but the rest had stayed. But now it was three forty, and the tour was over. Sneaking off to her room, she was surprised to find it empty. She thought that somebody must have come here, to change or something, but it was empty. Hermione sat down on her bed, and carefully extracted her laptop. Most muggle things didn't work around magic, but at Grimmuald place it did. Hogwarts, no. but here they did. She flipped up the screen, and typed in her password. She then opened the browser and started searching. She typed in Jackson New York, and a whole slew of articles. Many of them were about a town in New York called Jackson. She kept scrolling down until she came upon a promising article. It was about tourist's spots in New York, and was out dated by a few years. It went on a bout places that everyone knew about, continued on to places like bridges and tunnels, then parks, and ended up with the Jackson apartment.

 **~everybody knows the name of Perseus (Percy) Jackson. At age twelve, he and his mom disappeared from their beach house. Their family car was found wrecked at the base of half-blood hill on farm road long island new York. The country was lead on a search that lasted days. Percy Jackson was seen with two other children (a blonde later identified as Annabeth Marie Chase by her father. The other's identity is still unknown) in numerous places. He was seen blowing up a national monument, jumping out of an exploding bus, entering a shop, (The owner has been missing sense) sneaking into a water park, breaking into the gift shop at said water park, and being threatened by a biker. A few days after the last picture he was seen fighting off said biker, who allegedly kidnapped the three innocent children. Percy's mom was found back home in their apartment after this fight took place, on the other side of America. It is believed that she was being held as leverage, and the biker's accomplice panicked upon hearing that the three children escaped. This seems like the perfect ending for the poor children and the innocent mother. But are they really that innocent? Two days after Percy returned to his apartment, his step-father went missing. Mrs. Jackson reported him missing, but did not engage in the search, and reportedly showed no remorse. Edison (Eddie) Kelly shared with police that Mrs. Jackson killed her late husband, and Percy was in on it. Many people were skeptical, but Edison, a close friend of the late-step father says there was motive. He admitted that his friend hit his wife when she 'misbehaved' and hit his stepson along with threatening him and taking any money the kid had required. Edison insists that his friend was murdered in the very apartment. The Jacksons have moved out, but people have refused to live in it sense, and now is visited by those brave enough to go down to the bad side of town to visit a 'haunted' apartment.~**

Below the article were picture of the apartment, Edison, the step father, and Mrs. Jackson. Below those were the pictures of the trio mentioned above. The first was one caught on traffic cameras. It showed them entering Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. Percy was wearing a blue sweatshirt over an orange tee-shit and grey shorts, Annabeth was wearing a blue jacket and blue shorts, and the other boy was wearing jeans and a green tee-shirt. It was from the back, so Hermione couldn't tell if it was them or not. The next was a picture of them jumping out of a bus. The photo was messed up, so Hermione couldn't tell what was in Percy's hand, but it was defiantly Messiah. The girl next to him was Martyr. Two people down. Ten to go. Hermione kept searching until she was called to dinner. She managed to find out Diamond's identity: the little girl with freaky powers who died in an earthquake. She would confront them at dinner.

Ibiyviviyviviyviyviviyviyvivi9

Ginny was walking by the library on her way to dinner, when she got distracted by Martyr. She was clutching phone with an anchor case like a life-line and crying.

"Martyr. What's wrong?" she asked gently. The blonde just shook her head.

"Can you get wanderer? I need to talk to him about my cousin. Oh and tell the others that messiah won't be in dinner. He forgot to tell his mom that he's leaving." Ginny did as she was told, but made it her mission to find out what happened to Martyr's cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was slightly nervous when she entered the dining room. Percy and Annabeth sounded like the type of people who would kill her if necessary. The article said that there was more to Percy, and there was probable more to Annabeth than the traumatized little girl who was kidnapped by a biker. She sat down and nervously smoothed out her purple skirt. Ginny was the first one to enter the dining room.

"Martyr isnt coming to supper." She informed Hermione. "Something happened to her cousin. Messiah needs to make a call and will be late. As will Wanderer, sense Martyr wants to talk to him." Hermione nodded, deep in thought.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, and Percy Jackson are their names. Martyr and Messiah. And diamond's name is Hazel Lirah Levesque." Ginny's jaw dropped.

"How…how did you figure that out?" she asked in shock. Hermione smirked.

"We muggles have pretty good technology." Hermione said smugly. More people trickled in. Soon, the only people not in the dining room were Wanderer, Annabeth, Percy, Arrow, Enchantress, Lupin, and Harry. Percy entered, looking extremely nervous. Hermione decided to use his real name, and see how long it took him to figure it out.

"Hey Percy!" she greeted. Everyone but Ginny and Percy shot her looks of confusion and, in the case of the Americans, alarm. Percy didn't even notice.

"Hey Hermione." Percy smiled.

"I thought you were going to call your mum?" she asked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…I thought that I would rather die on an empty stomach. Because my mom will defiantly kill me for leaving without telling her." Said Percy sheepishly. Hermione smiled warmly.

"I'm sure Sally and Paul will understand. Speaking of Paul, what was it like having your stepfather being your teacher? Well, I guess he wasn't technically your stepfather at that time, but still." Percy shrugged.

"It was alright. I just felt really bad about…" he trailed of, unsure.

"Blowing up the school and killing that cheerleader in front of him?" he nodded.

"The last thing I wanted to do on my summer holidays was blow up _another_ school, ya know?" Hermione giggled. Percy looked confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Hazel stood up and pulled him into a chair.

"Percy honey, did it ever occur to you that you nev-

"Hazel Lirah Levesque! Do not ruin the surprise. Let him figure it out for himself." Ginny mock scolded with a giggle. Hazel looked horrified. That's when it clicked for Percy.

"We never told you our names." He whispered.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Hermione said sarcastically. Suddenly Percy paled.

"So that means you know about-

"Everything. You've been kicked out of every school you have ever attended except for Goode, you've never met your father, you keep going missing but your mum refuses to report you missing except for that one time when you were missing for eight months, you were actually just found recently, you were accused of being a terrorist and blowing a national monument, the media concluded that you were really kidnapped with Annabeth Marie Chase and another boy, your first stepfather went missing, but many people believed that your mum killed him and you helped." She finished. Her friends and the adults were shocked. The American's seemed to know all of this except for the last little bit. Pariah pouted.

"Percy." He whined dragging out the y. "Why didn't you tell me that you blew up monument!" Percy laughed nervously.

"Well while I did do that, neither I nor my mom killed smelly Gabe. I mean, we didn't even have means or motives." Just then, Wanderer, Annabeth, and Arrow walked in. they were all pale, and Annabeth's eyes were red rimmed like she had been crying, though there was a small smile on her face. It melted as she realized that she had just walked in on something, though she didn't know what.

"What did we interrupt just now?" Arrow asked bluntly. Ginny was the one to answer.

"We were just talking about how we know Hazel, Annabeth's, and Percy's identities. And Hermione was about to prove that Percy and Sally, his mum, had motives to kill his stepfather." Ginny said cheerfully. Wanderer looked confused.

"Paul? Why would they want to kill Paul? He seems pretty cool to me."

"They're talking about my first stepfather, Smelly Gabe." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Smelly Gabe? That's not nice." She stated.

"Neither was Gabe." Hermione cleared her throat.

"Anyway, you guys both had motives. Gabe hit you and your mum." All of the American's head whipped around to face Percy, except for Arrow. Clearly she already knew. "Περσέας Ράις Τζάκσον! Είναι αλήθεια?" Annabeth hissed. Percy gulped.

"Ποιο κομμάτι; Το μέρος για τη μαμά μου που σκότωσε τον Γκαμπέ και εγώ με βοηθώντας ή το μέρος για αυτόν να μας χτυπήσει;" he asked.

"Και τα δυο!" she shrieked.

"Ναι και οι δύο είναι αληθινοί. Αλλά ο μπαμπάς μου βοήθησε επίσης. Με την πρώτη." Annabeth gasped. As did all of the American's who wore orange shirts plus Eagle and Sorceress. Clearly they were the only ones who understood this langue. Hermione thought back to earlier, and realized they were speaking in Greek.

"Δεν είναι πραγματικά ένα πολύ σοφό κορίτσι πραγματικά." Percy tried to soothe to no avail. Annabeth looked around, and saw that Arrow was the only one of the Americans who didn't look upset or confused.

"Θαλία ήξερες;" she asked. Arrow nodded slowly.

"Και δεν τον ενοχλήσατε να μας λέτε γιατί;" asked Wanderer angrily.

"Οι τύποι δεν είναι η φλέβα της- started Percy before he was cut off by Wanderer.

"Σταματήστε τον Percy!" he snapped

"Aw Neeks Δεν συνειδητοποίησα ότι σας νοιαζόταν τόσο πολύ! Και εδώ σκεφτόμουν ότι δεν ήμουν ο τύπος σας" Percy smirked. Wanderer blushed, but scowled.

"Δεν είσαι!" he growled. Pariah laughed.

"But I'm your type right? Cause I'm everyone's type!" he exclaimed. Percy laughed as he attempted to leave the room. Arrow ran over and grabbed his arm, and hauled him back over.

"If I'm in trouble with Annabeth, your in trouble with Annabeth too." Arrow mumbled. Percy sighed.

"I'm still waiting for my explanation Thals." Hermione gasped and wrote that down on a notepad. Soldier rolled his eyes when he saw her.

"Μου είπε σαν μια τελευταία προσπάθεια να συνδεθεί μαζί μου στην προσπάθεια να σας σώσω. Δεν ήθελα να προδώσω την εμπιστοσύνη του έτσι, λέγοντάς σας." Thals explained. Annabeth nodded accepting that. she let out a sigh of relief. Hazel raised her hand.

"Can you please explain that to us? In Latin not English." She added as Pariah opened his mouth to speak.

"In unaquaque re ipsum adinvenit parati: Perceius primus gradus ledo ei pater ejus et mater. Marcus mom ergo et KI- eagle started before being interrupted by Percy.

"Nam non solum occidere eum meus mom fecit. Et simpliciter feci ei medusae caput et cetera. Et licet quaternum oculorum." Eagle scowled, but continued.

"Sed circa ea scita Thalia usquam sciebant nemini diceret. Quod suus quid sit mordax quaecumque condicio Annie caput sunt." Hermione heard the names Thalia and Annie. Annie was probably a nickname for Annabeth, but Thalia was probably Arrow's real name. Ron looked annoyed.

"Can you please explain all that in English?" he asked. Sorceress nodded.

"Yes Gabe hit them, no Percy did not kill Gabe, yes he gave his mom tools to do so, yes she did kill him, and Arrow already knew." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"That's not all you said though. Or else you would've talked in English." She stated, crossing her arms and surveying them. The Americans exchanged looks.

"Look, if we had spoken in English, we would've blown our secret. Or at the very least, gotten lots of weird looks." Eagle explained. Hermione didn't want to, but she accepted that answer. For now. Nobody really knew what to say, so they busied themselves with stuffing their faces. After about half an hour of nothing but clanging forks, Hermione realized that enchantress, Harry, and Lupin still weren't here.

"Where's Professor Lupin, Enchantress, and Harry?" she asked.

"Remus had to leave on urgent business, and Enchantress said she had to call her dad. I don't know where Harry's gone off to." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Harry said he wanted to wash up after Quidditch and call it a night early." Ginny supplied. Hermione nodded. Eagle and Pariah looked amazed.

"You mean she's been talking to her dad this whole time?" asked Pariah in shock. Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly, not sure where this was going.

"That has to be like, a new record." Eagle stated in amazement. Pariah nodded.

"Wow. Look how far our little dove has flown. Talking with her dad for over an hour is a far cry from my best friend who used to steal BMW's to get her dad's attention." Pariah said dreamily.

"Yeah now she only steals things when it helps all of us." Smiled Annabeth. Tonks laughed, but noticed Annabeth was deadly serious.

"Really?" she asked. Annabeth tilted her head in though.

"Well…I guess it's not stealing per say, more like borrowing while the person who owns it is under your complete and utter control. She does give them back now, and she makes sure that they forget." Hermione shuddered remembering how Ron and Harry forgot all about Annabeth's sword earlier. After some time, everyone was done eating. Percy looked on the verge of a panic attack now.

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth sighed. "You knew you would have to tell her eventually." Percy groaned.

"I know, but I promised my mom that I wouldn't go on any more quests, especially sense the new baby is coming soon. Well not soon, soon but you get the idea. Man, is she gonna kill me." Annabeth patted his shoulder, while smirking. Percy dragged himself to his feet and slowly ambled out of the room. As soon as he left, Hazel and Annabeth started giggling, while Thalia and Nico full out laughed at his misfortune. Hermione was confused. Surely his mum would be relieved?

Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh6

Percy was confused. Why was she always so mad when he called her? Surely his mom would be glad he had the decency to IM? But no. for here they were, his mum and Paul taking turns playing good cop bad cop, mad parent disappointed parent, and all of their favorite games.

"Perseus Jackson! How dare you leave! And what were you thinking not telling me? I tell you good night, and the next morning your bed is empty! The room looks like a hurricane went through! Haven't you put me, put us, through enough of this? How could you up and leave?" his mom screamed. Percy opened his mouth to respond, when the door was flung open. Hermione walked in, towel and pjs in one hand, toiletries bag and hair brush in the other. He screamed, very manly of course, causing Hermione to look up and blush.

"Sorry Percy. I didn't realize you were in here. Someone was in my bathroom, and I didn't realize anyone used the hallway bathrooms." Hermione blushed. Then she noticed the IM. "What's that?" she asked curiously. Percy sighed, and beckoned her over.

"This is an IM." He explained. She looked confused.

"Instant message?"

"Sure. Anyway, I'm basically being yelled at by my mom and step-dad. Hi Paul! Hi mom!" his mother rolled her eyes.

"Contact me again soon Percy. And when you get home, you are so grounded!" Percy chuckled.

"Gladly. Love you mom. Good night Paul." He said before swiping his hand and breaking the connection. He silently left the room, leaving a curious Hermione behind him.

Giggigigigigigigigiggiigigigig7

Reyna sat on her bed, deep in thought. Thalia was playing with a spark; tossing it back and forth between her fingers, Rachel was drawing a picture, and Annabeth was out in the hallway on the phone. It was muffled, but Reyna knew she wasn't happy with whoever it was. She entered the room suddenly, fuming.

"I can't believe Uncle Randolph!" she exclaimed. "My favorite cousin has been missing for two years and he didn't bother telling! He could be frozen in a ditch for all we know! I mean, I knew that my aunt died. I found out last night, and that's why I was so upset. My poor cousin, I thought he was living with Randolph. But this! He wants us to fly over there and hand out flyers! What a Εγωκεντρικός άπληστος θαρραλέος ηλίθιος γελοιογράφος!" she exclaimed. Reyna didn't know what that meant, but judging from the tone and Thalia's snickering it, she wasn't saying very nice things about uncle Randolph. Annabeth flopped down on her bed and sighed.

"We need to tell them." Rachel stated. The others stared.

"Tell them what exactly?" Reyna asked.

"That you guys are de-

"Don't say it!" snapped Thalia. "Nosy things, those brits. Never know when they're listening." Rachel nodded.

"That'll be a lovely conversation." Said Annabeth sarcastically. "They totally wont realize the real reason we came after that." Rachel groaned with frustration.

"Well can we at least tell them our names? You know how Hermione is, she'll not stop until she figures it out. besides, they will know after the sorting."

"So we'll tell them tomorrow. Agreed?" asked Reyna.

"Agreed." Said the others in unison. With that, Thalia flipped off the lights, and they fell into uneasy sleep.

 **AN: wow! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Sure they were for different stories, but still!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ginny sat on her be** d as she pondered the conversation coming from the American girl's rooms. She had been wanting to approach Annabeth about her cousin, but the blonde seemed to be having a very heated discussion, so she had stuck to the shadows…

 _Annabeth was pacing back in forth with a cell phone pressed to her ear and a scowl on her face._

 _"What do you mean! I thought he was living with you!" she exclaimed into the phone. There was a pause before,_

 _"If you knew he was homeless, why didn't you take him in!?" Annabeth looked close to exploding now. Hopefully whoever she was talking to had the brains to not anger her further._

 _"I DON'T CARE IF YOU GOT IN AN ARGUMENT WITH HIS MOM! HIS MOTHER WAS KILLED IN AN EXPLOSION! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TELLING US! MAGNUS IS MY FAVOURITE RELATIVE! HE WAS THE FIRST-NO THE ONLY ONE I TOLD ABOUT MY PLANS TO RUN AWAY WHEN I WAS SEVEN! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO WORRY IF I WENT MISSING, AND NOW YOU WITH HELD THIS FROM US! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! IF HE SHOWED UP ON FREDRICK'S DOORSTEP, WE WOULD HAVE LET HIM IN REGARDLESS OF SOME STUPID FEUD! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A-A- I DON'T EVEN KNOW WORDS TO DESCRIBE YOU RANDOLPH!" Annabeth exploded. Clearly Randolph didn't have the brains._

 _"You know what, I cant deal with this right now! I need sleep. It may be three there, but here it isn't. goodbye Randolph." Annabeth quickly hung up on the phone and stormed into her room. she slammed the door behind her, and curiosity got the better of Ginny as she leaned in to listen. Ginny strained, but she couldn't make out exact words. Just an annoyed sort of buzz. Fishing a handy dandy extendable ear out of her back pocket, she slipped in under the door._

 _"-and out flyers! What a_ _Εγωκεντρικός άπληστος θαρραλέος ηλίθιος γελοιογράφος!" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She didn't need to speak…whatever that language was to know that Annabeth was not pleased. Hermione suddenly bounded around the corner, looking slightly flustered._

 _"You will no-_

 _"Shhh!" hissed Ginny. "I'm trying to listen." Hermione frowned, but leaned in as well. Her weakness was a new piece of knowledge._

 _"We need to tell them." came a voice abruptly from behind the door. It was either pirate's or prophet's._

 _"Tell them what exactly?" came another voice._

 _"That you guys are de-_

 _"Don't say it!" snapped arrow, cutting off the first voice. "Nosy things, those brits. Never know when they're listening." Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks. What were they going to say. Deatheaters? and the first voice said 'you guys' like she wasn't included._

 _"That'll be a lovely conversation." Said Annabeth sarcastically. "They totally wont realize the real reason we came after that." Ginny bit her lip nervously, while Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. The real reason they came? That didn't sound good. Someone groaned._

 _"Well can we at least tell them our names? You know how Hermione is, she'll not stop until she figures it out. besides, they will know after the sorting." The original voice said. Hermione blinked._

 _"Is that an insult or complement?" she asked perplexedly. Ginny shrugged. It probably wasn't a good thing, but who was she to crush Hermione's spirit?_

 _"So we'll tell them tomorrow. Agreed?" the second voice asked._

 _"Agreed." The other three girls said in unison. The light filtering in from the bottom of the doorway disappeared into dark. Ginny assumed they were going to bed. With one last nervous glance at the door, the duo set off to their own room._

And now Ginny sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The lights were all off, for the American's were trying to sleep. It was only eight thirty, but maybe jet lag had caught up with them? it had to be a very long flight. Resigning herself to figuring it out in the morning, she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep despite the early hour.

Kjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj9

The next morning, Ginny woke up to Hazel sneaking out of the bedroom. What was she up to? Ginny decided to follow her. She followed Hazel down a hallway, and up a floor before stopping outside a bedroom. It was the one that Percy, Ron, Pariah, and Harry were all sharing. She knocked three times, and Percy clad only in pajama bottoms slid out. he slung an arm around Hazel's shoulder and the two started walking. Eventually then arrived at the drawing room. the pair sat down on the old couch. Ginny crept over, and was shocked by what she saw. Percy and Hazel were holding hands and staring into each others eyes. that was it. nothing else. No talking. No moving. Nothing. She waited a couple minutes, but nothing happened. It was as though they were statues. She walked quickly away to grab a muggle disposable camera she had bought a few years ago. Last year, she learned how to use it in muggle studies. When she came back, the two still hadn't moved. Ginny snapped lots of photos, before returning to her room to get dressed. They were heading to the lake as soon as everybody was awake, so she put on her white bikini. Pulling her hair into messy ponytail, she took the stairs two at a time to reach the kitchen. To her surprise, four people were already sitting at the table. Pirate, Prophet, Soldier, and Eagle were all dressed an sitting at the table. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was six thirty in the morning. Soldier and Eagle were wearing shirts and swim trunks, and the girls were wearing bathing suits. Prophet's was a one piece navy blue bathing suit with white poka dots. Wrapped like a cover up was a red shawl. Pirate was wearing a denim shorts and a flowy green top that was crop top length. Presumably, she was wearing a bikini underneath.

"Why are you guys up so early?" asked Ginny in surprise. Pirate shrugged.

"At Soldier and I's school, we have to be up and ready by six thirty. Even though six thirty here is different from six thirty there, we still somehow got up. I don't know Prophet's excuse." The two girls exchanged looks, before Pirate nodded slightly. "I thought you might like to know, my name is Reyna. I do not associate myself with my last name, so I only will be known as Reyna." Ginny nodded.

"And my name is Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I have a few nicknames, like red, and dare, and when Annabeth's ticked off mortal girl. The reason I'm up early is because the school that I go makes you get up a five a.m." soldier and eagle looked shocked.

"Wait, are we telling them our names?" eagle asked. Reyna nodded. "And we're also telling them we're de-

"Jason Ian Grace! So help me, if you don't get a clue!" threatened Rachel. Jason gulped.

"…you're a very scary girl."

"Thank you!" blushed Rachel. Ginny grinned. Soldier sighed.

"Frank Adam Zhang." Frank introduced. Ginny nodded.

"Any nicknames?" he grimaced.

"No good ones." Ginny suddenly remembered why she was up so early.

"Uh, guys? Let's say, hypothetically of course, if I saw one of your girlfriends…oh I don't know…holding hands with another guy and sneaking around with him, would you want me to tell you?" she asked hesitantly. Jason and Frank shrugged.

"Depends. Were they holding hands with Percy?" Jason asked. Ginny nodded.

"Then no." answered Frank. "I mean, you can. But we won't care. Percy is super loyal, and has a close relationship with his girlfriend. Plus, Hazel is like his little sister, and Piper is like a cousin." Jason nodded.

"He and Piper-that's enchantress's name by the way- are always super goofy together, but trust us. Percy would never do anything like that." she nodded. (AN: Lots of nodding.) Suddenly Hazel walked in in her bathing suit. It was a strapless yellow one piece. She had a colorful cover up wrapped around her waist and yellow sunglasses perched on her head. Though there were bags under eyes, she looked perfectly happy. A few minutes later, Percy stumbled in in swim trunks and a sweatshirt. Within the next three hours, everybody had trickled in. surprisingly, Hermione was the last one to enter.

"Ooh I love your bathing suit Hermione!" exclaimed Piper. It was a tankini; the top was black and white striped and the bottom was black.

"Thanks!" she grinned. Ginny noticed that Piper's was the simplest of all the bathing suits. It was a blue one piece. That was it. it had straps, and they were blue as well. It looked like a sporty swim suit.

When they arrived at the pond twenty minutes later, everyone jumped in. everyone except Thalia, Hazel, Nico, and Jason. Thalia still had on shorts and a tee shirt, while Annabeth had on a white sundress.

 **"Aren't** you going to get in?" asked George. They shook their heads.

"Come on, my dad's cool. He won't kill you." Percy smiled.

"I wish I had your dad." Thalia grumbled. Nico nodded. Thunder rumbled above head. Ginny was confused. Where did that come from? Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes, while Jason and Hazel looked scandalized.

"You know it's true!" shouted Thalia to the sky. "If I remember correctly, you voted multiple times on whether not to kill us, simply because we were powerful! And you voted for the killing!"

"Yeah, and the whole war all I hear is ' shame you didn't die instead of your sister. Oh, you saved us? I still would've preferred Bianca!'" Nico added. Thunder rumbled some more, seeming to get closer. Fred looked concerned.

 **"** Uh, guys? Maybe we should get out? water and lightning don't mix." Hermione said worriedly. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione all scrambled out of the water. The Americans on the other hand, didn't look bothered. Only Reyna looked slightly worried. The thunder rumbled a bit, before stopping. Oddly enough, as soon as Thalia and Nico apologized it stopped. What was up we those guys?


	5. Sorting

Piper smiled as she sat up. Today was the day they set off for Hogwarts. She was thrilled. This wouldn't be like any of the other schools her father and jane had shipped her off to. This one was magic. She wasn't quite sure why the idea of magic still made her feel all giddy inside, but it did. She wished desperately that she could share this with her father, let him know that the magic in his own fathers stories existed, but she knew she couldn't. piper pulled on a green tank top and shorts before leaving her room. outside was a chaotic mess. all around her people were hauling trunks, doing last minute packing, brushing their hair and teeth, and attempting to eat some breakfast before they left. Jason was leaning against the wall eating oatmeal, Ginny and Hazel had somehow managed to get their hair stuck together, Hermione was calmly sitting on her trunk and eating an apple, Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel were not down yet, Harry and Ron were hauling their trunks down the stairs, and everyone else was scrambling around trying to find things. Piper walking over to Jason, nearly tripping over a cat on the way, and took some of the berries off of his breakfast.

"Hey Pipes." He greeted with a smile. She smiled back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo2

The train ride was uneventful. Hermione and Ron had to leave for perfects duty. Or maybe it was prefects? Whatever it was they had to leave. They couldn't all fit in a compartment, so the Americans had one to themselves. When they arrived at Hogwarts they looked warily at Hagrid. He had visited often over the summer, and the order had convinced them that he wasn't a threat. After the last war however, there was no way they were going to let their guard down so easily.

"Firs years this way." He shouted.

"Are we first years?" asked Leo. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think so. Come with us to the carriages." They followed the trio to magnificent carriages. They were pulled by beautiful horses. Hazel gasped and ran up to pet one.

"These are the most amazingly beautiful horses I've ever seen! Not only did we get to ride them here, but they also pull the carriages." she gushed. The trio looked confused.

"Er…how are those horses beautiful. They look like skeleton." Harry asked. Hermione and Ron looked concerned.

"Harry, there's nothing pulling the carriages." She said. Ron nodded. Luna suddenly skipped up to them.

"They're called Thestrals. They are only seen by those who have witnessed death. The more death you've seen, the more luxurious they appear." Suddenly everyone was staring at the Americans. Frank laughed awkwardly.

"Lets get in."

Ooooooooooooooooo2

Annabeth couldn't believe it. this castle was amazing! She should have used pillars like that in Olympus! Sure she used pillars, but the way the ivy contrasted so perfectly! There were no words. They were greeted by a stern looking woman at the doors.

"You must be the…transfer students. Come with me. after the first years are sorted it will be your time." Percy gulped.

"I feel like I'm going to detention." Hazel and frank overheard and laughed.

"All paths lead there after all." They said together. Percy laughed. (AN: who knows where this is from?) they were lead through vast hallways and into a huge hall. Upon a stool sat an old hat. They watched as child after child was sorted. So they all wore the same hat? Has the magical world never heard of lice?

"Now as some of you know, we have exchange students here this year from America. They will be sorted and put into their respected house. I expect you to treat them no differently. Let us begin." Said Dumbledore, his voice magnified. The stern lady stepped up.

"Calypso." Murmurs began as soon as her name was called. Some marveled at her beauty, others at the mysterious fact that she simply didn't have a last name.

(Each sorting will be from their point of view)

Let's see, an ex-titan! How interesting! Hmm…not very loyal or brave or stubborn, so Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's out. you tend to let your emotions rule you, so not Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Where to put you, where to put you. You are rather good with your hands and are an excellent singer. Hmm…yes. better be RAVENCLAW!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Ms. Chase, what a pleasure! A daughter of Athena. Quite smart. Brave to. Let's see, fatal flaw is pride. Not Hufflepuff. You would betray someone to help your plan. Cunning, and ambitious. However brave you may be, you're not brash. If your friend was in trouble you wouldn't rush in to save him. You would come up with a plan. Smooth talker I see. Which one. Ravenclaw or Slytherin. You seem to hold yourself above others at times and discriminate. I'm afraid you'll fit best in at SLYTHERIN!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Ah Mr. Grace. Ambitious, goal oriented, driven, determined, prepared, perfectionist, and assertive. All traits you find in Slytherin. Ah, but your fatal flaw! You want to please those around you. Because your mother abandoned you perhaps? Oh well, while your fatal flaw doesn't make up all of you. SLYTHERIN!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Ms. Grace! Or should I say Ms. Thalia. Okay Thalia, I can hear you loud and clear! I am in your head after all. Let's see stubborn to a fault, practical and blunt, you tend to live in the moment. You also have quite the temper. But much like Mr. Grace, you're ambitious. It's your fatal flaw I see. Hmm. Now this is interesting. You'd do anything for power and don't like anyone who may pose a threat. The two biggest rivals, yet you could go into either one. Ah, if only this were a few years ago. You were so much more brash then. I will put you in Gryffindor, but remember what I say to you now. Too much power will destroy you. Keep that in mind. GRYFFINDOR!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Mr. Jackson. My, my the things you've been through. Let's see, Ravenclaw is out. not because you're dumb, but you don't wish to acquire knowledge. While your fatal flaw would put you in Hufflepuff, your personality is much better suited elsewhere. Yes, yes, let me see your memories. Yes, you'd best be GRYFFINDOR!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Ms. Levesque! A delight! Now for the sorting…hmm…yes you often tend to live in the past my dear. That can be a dangerous thing. Slytherin…no-well…no. while you have been gifted with a power many in that house would envy, it simply is not for you. Playful and fun…brave, so brave. As are your comrades but if I judged them all on that the house Gryffindor would be overflowing! Never the less, I think that is your true home. You will do well with Mr. Potter. He would understand and keep your secret. Now to make it official-GRYFFINDOR!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Ms. Mclean. No contest. HUFFLEPUFF!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Mr. di angelo. We will have such fun together! Now that wasn't a very nice thing to think! Well then, I will be a good talking rag and sort you already. Why I'd never! SLYTHERIN!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Ms. A- reyna! Reyna! I got it. nothing else! Hmm…interesting. You really could go into any house. You are a hard worker, can shoulder burdens and be self reliant, brave, observant too! I think you will be best in…RAVENCLAW!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Mr. Zhang. Hard working, loyal, honest, kind, genuine, compassionate, patient. Maybe you can work on your fatal flaw while in your house. Yes, I'm sure the house that will boost your self-esteem is HUFFLEPUFF!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Mr. Valdez! I already know where to put you! Your fatal flaw is a trait many members of this house have. GRYFFINDOR!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII9

Ah last but not least. Ms. Dare. Always a pleasure. Yes, I'm afraid I'll have to delve into your memories. Ah how brave, a mortal too! GRYFFINDOR!


	6. poll

p class="MsoNormal"Poll time again! I love all of my fanfictions, but I really want to know which one you guys like. So once again, I'm having a poll. Same routine as last time. PM, Poll, or Review. The deadline is Friday, November 24supth/sup. Black Friday. The time is 3:00pm. After that your votes don't really matter. So get out there and vote! Happy turkey day for all you people who celebrate it. if you don't….happy Thursday!/p 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not abandoning my stories, any of them, but I won't be updating for a bit. At least a week and a half. I meant to update two stories this weekend, but my dad s laptop crashed and nobody knows what's wrong. I had a document for a story that was 46 pages long. It has disappeared. Until his laptop is fixed, I'm stuck. I am currently typing this on my phone. So yeah. Sorry for any mistakes


	8. Chapter 8

It was a nice day. He hadn't been in the lake yet, and it seemed so inviting. Maybe Annabeth would join him? Mind made up, he set out to get Annabeth from the Slytherin dorm. As he walked down the hall, he noted that nobody else was out and about. It was so beautiful this time of day. So where was everyone? Percy started to think about this when he got a searing headache. _It's fine. Keep going. Imagine: quality time with Annabeth by the lake. Nobody to bother you. Maybe even an adventure!_ A voice pushed in his head. The voice was not his own, but was warm as honey and very reassuring. So he kept going. Just as he reached the entrance to the dorm, he realized he didn't know the password. As if by magic however, the wall swung open and out stepped Annabeth. She looked great. Her curly blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, her eyes sparkled, and she was wearing a light blue crop top and black shorts. She giggled and flung her arms around Percy.

"Let's head to the lake." Percy said. But Annabeth giggled once more and shook her head.

"We have to wait for Jason sweetie!" sense when did he call him sweetie? Suddenly she planted a kiss on his lips dispelling any such thoughts. What did it matter what she called him? Jason walked out of the dorm with Piper behind him. Her hair was done in an intricate braid and there was light makeup splashed across her face. She was wearing a strapless green sundress that stopped a good inch or so above her knees and six inch black heels. Sense when did she dress so…un-piper-y? _Why do you care? Annabeth is your girlfriend. Jason has nothing wrong with Piper. It's not your business._ That voice was back again. At this point Percy was starting to wonder if trusting this voice was such a good idea. He was pulled from his thoughts as Annabeth tugged him down the hall way.

"Come on hon!" she exclaimed. Piper was up ahead hanging off Jason's arm and looking very much like a bimbo. What was up with his friends? They soon reached the lake. It looked so perfect. Piper stripped off her dress to reveal a revealing bikini. Okay. This is where he drew the line. Piper was extremely self-conscious. She would never wear something like that.

"Hey Smart Girl, I'm glad you came with me to the lake today." She smiled blindingly at him.

"Anything for you Seaweed Skull." He felt his heart stop. This wasn't Annabeth.

AN: as an early christmas gift to all you who celebrate christmas (A winter gift to those of you who don't) I'm putting sneak peaks of all of my stories. these contain only snippets of upcoming chapters and not the whole thing. Enjoy!


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

Ok, so I know that I have made mistakes with this piece. I honestly think that most, if not all, of these chapters are cringy. So, here's my game plan: finish Isadora Xander/Alexandra Potter, get farther in Kidnapped, then repost the first chapter of this Beware of the Draven under a new name and as a new story. In my attempts to avoid the cliches all of these types of pieces have, I've just totally made it bad. I know it can be great, so in the future, be on the lookout for this. For those of you who read Isadora Xander/ Alexandra Potter, please understand that I am very busy. Ninth grade starts in two weeks, and I have summer work and, and plans during the weekends. Know that starting highschool will be stressful for me, so I will update as soon as I can. Thank you all for being so understanding with this story and with my others. :)


End file.
